Payback
by Skovko
Summary: Dean's hasn't paid the twins in time and now they're in his home, collecting their money with interest in the worst possible way. All he can do is watch as they destroy his girlfriend right in front of him. Soon they'll learn that payback is a bitch. (Also staring in this little twoshot: Chad Gable, Shelton Benjamin, Tamina, Naomi and Cameron.)
1. Enjoy the show

"You like this, babe? You like being completely in my power?" He asked.  
"Dean!" She moaned. "I fucking love it, babe!"  
"Me too," he said.

His fingers ran up her arms to her chained wrists. He loved that she wasn't afraid to give up control. She always trusted him completely when he chained her up to the headboard and had his way with her.

"I love you, babe," he kissed down her neck.

In a split second everything changed. None of them had heard anyone enter their home. Someone grabbed him and yanked him of her. He found himself on his knees on the floor while two people held on to his arms. Turning his head to the sides in confussion, he found the faces of Chad and Shelton. Fear flushed through him as a hand in his hair yanked his head backwards enough to see one of the twins standing behind him. Jimmy. He knew Jey was there too.

"Well, well, well," Jey said in front of him.

Jimmy pushed his head forward against but kept a hold on his hair.

"We warned you, Dean. You should have paid in time," Jey continued.  
"I got your money," Dean tried to yank himself free but he couldn't. "In the top drawer in an envelope. They're all there. I was gonna pay you first thing tomorrow morning."

Jey walked over to the drawer and pulled out an envelope. He opened it, took out the money and counted it.

"They're all there," he agreed.  
"I told you so. Please, leave us alone now," Dean said.  
"See, there in lies the problem. When people don't pay us in time, there's gonna be interest to pay too," Jey said.  
"I don't have anymore money," Dean said.

Jimmy leaned down behind him until his mouth was right next to Dean's ear, turning Dean's head just slightly so his eyes landed on his still chained up girlfriend.

"But you got something else," Jimmy said.  
"No! You fuckers! Don't touch her!" Dean shouted.

He started struggling like crazy but they were three men on one and he couldn't get free. Jey laughed evilly as he moved towards the bed while opening his pants.

"You already got her chained up for us. I suppose a thank you is in order," he said.  
"No! Don't you fucking touch her! She's got nothing to do with this!" Dean shouted.  
"Better think twice next time you choose to cross us," Jimmy said behind him.  
"Dean!" She yanked on the cuffs but it was useless. "Dean! Please!"  
"I'm so sorry, Sandra," Dean started crying.

Jey moved up on the bed, forcing her legs apart. She cried out loud as he thrust into her, her eyes begging Dean for help. Jimmy kept Dean's head locked on the show in front of him. Not that Dean would have looked away. He kept his eyes locked with hers, hoping she somehow could find some sort of solace by keeping eye contact with him.

"She's nice and wet," Jey said as he pulled out. "Thank you for getting her ready for us."  
"I'll fucking kill you!" Dean sneered.  
"I'd like to see you try," Jey chuckled and looked at Jimmy. "Brother?"  
"Yeah, my turn," Jimmy said.  
"No!" Dean tried to struggle again. "One time was enough! Leave her alone!"

Jey stepped up in front of Dean and grabbed his chin.

"There's four of us, Dean," he smirked. "Enjoy the show."  
"I'll kill you. I swear to god I'll kill you all," Dean said.

Jey just laughed as he moved behind Dean and took his brother's place. Dean was kept on his knees, forced to watch as Jimmy, Chad and Shelton had their way with her too. Somewhere during Jimmy's attack she stopped crying and just stared at the wall. Dean kept his eyes on her face, ready to try and comfort her silently if she felt the need to find his eyes again. She didn't. The wall was all she stared at with a blank expression. Her mind had wandered somewhere else.

"That's what happens when you mess with us," Jimmy stood in front of him again.  
"Next time you'll pay in time," Jey stood next to his brother.  
"There won't be a fucking next time!" Dean sneered.  
"We'll see," Jimmy chuckled.

The brothers took a step backwards before planting two synchronized kicks into Dean's stomach. All air went out of him and he went forward as Chad and Shelton let go of his arms. He watched through wet eyes how the four men disappeared quickly.

"Sandra," he panted.

He crawled to the bed and got up on it. He quickly got her out of the cuffs and pulled her close.

"I'm so sorry, babe," he cried. "Please, talk to me."

Not a word came from her and she still had that blank expression in her eyes. He looked down her body and started crying even more as he saw the blood between her legs. He reached for his phone on the nightstand, still holding on to her with one arm while he dialed a friend of his.

"Tamina, I need your help," he cried. "I need you to come over right away with your medical gear. It's Sandra. I don't know how bad it is. I can't take her to the hospital because there'll be a police report and then these fuckers will come back and do even worse."

It didn't take long for Tamina to arrive and do her thing. Dean had had enough sense to get into a pair of pants but Sandra still lied naked on the bed without speaking a word. Tamina had gently cleaned her up and sewed her while Dean had paced in the background.

"Is she gonna be alright?" He asked once she was done.  
"It's a nasty tear but it'll heal," she answered. "I think the mental healing is gonna be the worst part. What the hell happened, Dean?"  
"The twins and their two baboons," he answered.  
"You know better than to get involved with them," she sighed.  
"I know, Tamina! Do you think I wanted this to happen?" He snapped.  
"I'm not the enemy," she said.  
"I know. I'm sorry. But..." He bit his lip. "Look at her. Look at my baby. They did that to her."

He started crying again and she pulled him in for a hug.

"I need to fix this," he said.  
"You can't," she said. "What's done is done."  
"But I can make sure it never happens again to anyone," he said.  
"Dean, don't," she warned him.  
"You can't talk me out of this, Tamina. You're either with me or against me," he said.  
"You know I always got your back," she said.  
"Can she stay with you?" He asked.  
"Of course. She can't be alone right now. She's gonna need help in the beginning with walking. And peeing sure ain't gonna be fun the first day or two," she answered.

He nodded and moved towards the closet to get some clothes out. He dressed Sandra who was still unresponsive and it broke his heart that she didn't communicate at all. He finally put on a shirt and a pair of shoes himself before taking out his gun from the bottom drawer.

"Shit, Dean!" Tamina sucked in her breath.  
"You didn't see it," Dean said as he stuck the gun down the waistband on his back. "You know nothing."  
"Absolutely nothing," she agreed.  
"Good," he walked over to Sandra again. "Come on, babe."

He lifted her up and she whimpered in pain.

"I know, babe, I know," he tried soothing her. "It's all my fault. I'm so sorry."

He carried her to his car and gently put her down on the back seat. Tamina got back into her own car and they headed in separate cars to her home. He carried Sandra inside and put her down on Tamina's bed. Tamina gave them a moment alone in her bedroom.

"Please, come back to me," he begged.

He leaned down and buried his head in the crook of her neck while his hand roamed through her hair. Suddenly her fists clenched around his shirt on his back as if she tried to pull him down further and she started crying. He usually hated when she cried but in that moment it made him happy. She was back from wherever she had been hiding in her mind.

"Dean!" She sobbed.  
"I'm here, babe," he said.  
"Make them pay," she said.  
"I will," he said. "I promise, I will."


	2. Getting even

He hated leaving her in her time of need but he needed to stop these four men before they did it to anyone else. He was sure Sandra was far from the first victim but she was gonna be the last. He was gonna make sure of that.

He waited all night in his car outside the bar he knew the group always went to. He couldn't just go in and start shooting like crazy. He had to take them one by one, alone and fast, making sure no one saw him.

Chad stumbled out first, clearly drunk. Dean watched as Chad got into a cab and he followed the cab back to what appeared to be Chad's home. He left his car and silently walked up behind Chad while the drunk man was unlocking his door. The second he got the door open, Dean pushed him inside and slammed the door behind him.

"What the hell?" Chad turned around on the floor.

His eyes widened as he stared right into the barrel of a gun.

"Please," he whispered.  
"Shut the fuck up!" Dean sneered.  
"Dean?" Chad looked from the gun up into the gunholder's face. "Is that you?"  
"Who else would it be, motherfucker?" Dean asked.  
"Please, I didn't wanna do this. Jey and Jimmy made me," Chad tried.  
"Bullshit! You were fucking laughing, Chad! You raped my girl and you fucking laughed while doing so!" Dean shouted.  
"She was good," Chad drunkenly giggled.

That was all Dean needed to hear. Chad's laughter echoed in his head as he pulled the trigger and left a smoking hole in Chad's head. He stood there for a couple of minutes in silence, just watching the dead man in front of him. He had never taken a life before but he didn't feel remorse. Chad had it coming.

"Chad, you home?" Shelton's voice sounded as he knocked on the door. "Let me in, man."

The knocking continued for a few seconds before Shelton reached for the door knob and opened the door.

"Did your drunken ass forget to lock again? I swear that one of these days it's gonna bite you in the ass," Shelton laughed.

He stopped laughing as he got inside and saw his dead friend on the floor.

"Chad? What the fuck?" He shouted.

He jumped in and stumbled to his knees next to Chad. The door was slammed behind him and he turned his head only to meet Dean with the gun too.

"You did this, motherfucker?" Shelton shouted.  
"I told you I was gonna kill you," Dean said.  
"Fucking come at me then!" Shelton shouted.

He jumped up and launched at Dean. Halfway across the floor a second gunshot was heard and Shelton put his hands on his stomach while sinking to his knees.

"You shot me," he looked up at Dean.  
"Of course I did," Dean said. "I don't fucking play around."

He raised the gun again and fired it into Shelton's head. Shelton's body crashed on the floor and once again Dean didn't feel any remorse. He looked at the two dead bodies and then left the house and got back out in his car. He had a missed call on his phone from Tamina and quickly called her back.

"Is something wrong with Sandra?" He asked.  
"No, she's sleeping," Tamina answered. "Do you remember my girls Naomi and Cameron?"  
"The dancing duo?" He asked.  
"Yeah, those two. I sent them to the bar," he said.  
"Which bar?" He asked.  
"I think you know," she answered.  
"Fuck, Tamina, you sent them to the twins? Why the hell would you do that?" He asked.  
"To help you," she answered.

His heavy breathing could be heard through the phone as he wondered how on earth two dancing women could help him with two criminal twins that weren't above raping and hurting women.

"Naomi just called. They convinced the twins to take them home and they drugged them. They're sleeping peacefully in one of their beds. I'm texting you the address as we speak. You better get there quick since the drugs won't last forever," she said.  
"I'm on my way," he said.

He hung up and looked at the address. It wasn't too far away. He would get there soon enough. As soon as he pulled up, the door was opened and two dark skinned beauties let him in. They walked him to a room where the twins as promised were sleeping in a bed.

"They'll wake up in around an hour or so," Naomi said.  
"Thank you," he said.  
"No worries. We were never here," Naomi said.  
"Why are you helping me?" He asked. "I know Tamina asked you to but you could have said no."  
"Because it happened to me too a long time ago," Cameron answered. "Not these guys of course but someone raped me and I wish I had someone like you in my life to make sure that man would never hurt another woman."  
"I'm so sorry," he said.  
"Yeah, so am I," Cameron smiled. "Just fucking kill these assholes and make the streets a safer place."  
"You got my word," he said.

The women left the house and he started looking through the closets in the room. He found their secret stash of money in a briefcase and left it by the bedroom door. He then located some belts and turned both men over on their sides so they were facing each other. He tied their hands on their backs and then tied their feet together so they wouldn't be able to kick in any direction. And then he waited.

"My head," Jey complained as he woke up first.

He opened his eyes and stared at his twin's face.

"Hey, Jimmy, wake up," he said.

He tried reaching for his brother but found his arms locked behind his back.

"What the hell?" He started struggling. "Jimmy, wake the fuck up!"  
"What's going on?" Jimmy opened his eyes.  
"Untie me!" Jey shouted.

Jimmy tried moving his arms but found himself tied up too.

"I can't," he said.  
"What the hell is going on?" Jey asked.  
"Morning boys," Dean said.

Both twins turned their heads to see Dean standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jimmy asked.  
"You really gotta ask?" Dean shook his head. "It should be obvious. You hurt my girl so now I must hurt you."  
"You're a fucking dead man!" Jey sneered.  
"No, I'm not," Dean raised the gun. "But you are."  
"Wait! Hold on! We can talk about this," Jimmy tried.  
"Can we, Jimmy? Could we talk about it last night?" Dean asked.  
"We're sorry. Right, Jey?" Jimmy said.  
"Yeah, totally sorry," Jey said.  
"I honestly don't give a fuck," Dean pointed the gun at Jey. "Since you were the first one to touch her, you're the first one to die."

Before any of the twins could object again, he fired the gun into Jey's head.

"No! Jey!" Jimmy cried.  
"Shut up," Dean mocked. "You'll be joining him right away."

He fired the gun again and sent Jimmy into darkness as well. He looked at his two victims. Within a couple of hours he had taken four lives in total and he didn't even feel bad about it. Justice had been served in his book. He grabbed the briefcase with the money, went back to his car and called Tamina.

"It's done. I'm on my way back," he said.

He reached Tamina's place fifteen minutes later. She took the gun from him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know a guy who can make this disappear forever," she nodded towards the bedroom. "Go be with her. You got a long and hard road ahead of you and it starts right now with you holding her."  
"Thank you," he said.

He walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He kicked off his shoes and climbed up on the bed. She opened her eyes in panic as he placed an arm around her.

"It's just me," he pulled her close.  
"It's over?" She asked.  
"Yeah, it's over, babe. I got it done," he answered.

She started crying again while burying her head into his chest. He stroked her and held her close while kissing the top of her head.

"I'll never leave you," he promised. "I know this is gonna take a long time for you to get through but I'll be here every step of the way."  
"I love you, Dean," she cried.  
"I love you too, Sandra," he said. "Nothing will ever change that."

He pulled her head up and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I got a briefcase full of cash. Once you've healed and got the stitches out, I'm taking you on a well deserved vacation," he said.  
"Where to?" She asked.  
"Anywhere you wanna go, babe," he leaned down to softly kiss her lips. "Anywhere you wanna go."


End file.
